Swim
by orangish
Summary: Britt teaches Kato how to swim. / Britt/Kato, slash, fluff, one-shot


"No."

"C'mon, man. I manage to get you all the way here and that was for nothing?"

Kato stood on the edge of the pool, staring apprehensively at the beautiful blue water. Britt was standing next to him, arms crossed. Both of them were dressed in swimming shorts – Kato insisted on wearing a large shirt overtop – and Britt had already gotten into the water twice.

"We look like idiots. Hurry up and get into the water, man!" Britt complained, nudging Kato. Kato reacted by instinctively elbowing the man into the pool.

Britt swam back up to the surface and leaned against the wall, elbows over the edge. "Kato… If you wanna be an awesome Blue Wombat—"

"I am _not _a Blue Wombat."

"—you gotta learn how to swim."

Britt, in exasperation, grabbed Kato's foot and pulled him into the water. The Chinese man yelped and fell face forward into the water, before struggling to get back up to the surface, limbs flailing around like a malfunctioning fan.

Holding on to a thrashing Kato, Britt swam over to the shallow end, and started to walk, pulling him upwards. Upon being able to breathe again, Kato got to his knees, coughing, in the water up to his waist.

"Why didn't I do that earlier?" Britt said out loud, before sitting down in the water next to him. Kato glared as icily as he could at him, but fear was clearly showing in his eyes.

"I almost _died,_" he muttered, running a hand through his black, soaking hair.

"You're at the shallow end, dude! Let's work up from that," Britt finally said, after a few moments of hearing Kato breathe heavily. He pushed away the feeling that he _liked_ hearing Kato breathe like that.

Kato sighed, shutting his eyes. "Fine," he mumbled, and sat there, watching Britt expectantly. Britt sighed equally as reluctantly as him and set off into the water.

"All you have to do is move your arms in a circular motion…" Britt called as he began to swim forward, rising and lowering his arms through the water.

Kato watched, wondering if he could do that. He had grown up with a rather immense fear of water… In a few moments, Britt had swum back, and he got to his knees to sit next to him.

"Okay, you do that now," Britt said as powerfully as he could, and then added with a mischievous tone, "You have to take off your shirt, though, because it'll just make swimming more difficult."

Kato narrowed his eyes at the tone but unwillingly took off his oversized grey t-shirt, wringing out the water and placing it neatly and as slowly as he could on the tiles. "Chinese people do not normally show that much skin," he said as conservatively as he could.

Britt rolled his eyes. "Stop stalling. You told me that already," he complained and grabbed Kato's arm, pulling him back. His breath caught when he felt the _muscle_ under Kato's seemingly slender frame. As he turned around, his chest was revealed, and Britt couldn't help staring at the slightly chiseled muscles and smooth, pale skin. Kato seemed so … _skinny_… and this was revealed under all those formal clothes?

The Asian man took a deep breath, staring into the water, before pushing off the wall, beginning to swim. He was visibly trembling a little bit.

"Raise your arm! Circular motion! Kick off with your legs!" Britt called, attempting to be encouraging. "C'mon man, you can do it!"

Kato could barely hear Britt over the splashing of his legs as he moved through the water. At times, he felt like he was going to sink and desperately writhed, making it worse. However, he managed to get back just under the water again, moving his arms in a circular motion like how Britt had instructed.

Fear dissipating – and being the fast-learner Kato always was – the man began to successfully swim around the whole pool and back towards Britt.

As Kato swam towards him, Britt watched how the man's muscles moved. They were more … _amazing _than any woman's body. _Maybe even better than Lenore,_ he thought as he felt himself swallow at the sight of Kato rising from the water, water dripping from his hair, skin sleek and wet, mouth slightly open from the exertion. _Damn,_ he looked like an Asian model.

He moved to the side as Kato collapsed against the ledge of the pool.

"Was that so hard?" Britt found his self saying, a grin forming on his face.

Kato looked at Britt, looking, for once, uncertain.

"…I suppose," he replied, panting, in his Mandarin accent, causing Britt's heart to skip a beat. He decided he couldn't take a day without hearing Kato's voice… and his sexy panting.

"Well, you're not scared of the water anymore," Britt stated, "congratulations!" He scooted closer to Kato, grin wide.

Kato shrugged slightly, wiping some of the water from his eyes.

"I can swim now," he said, before looking at Britt with honest dark brown eyes. The sun made the colour slightly brighter, making Kato's eyes appear light brown. Britt gazed into his eyes, wondering if he could look at them forever, for a few seconds. "Thank you. …I guess."

Britt put on a fake frown. "'I guess'? It should be, 'yes, you're totally amazing, Britt.'."

Kato's mouth turned into a very, very light smile. Britt, for a few moments, thought about what it would be like to kiss him, to have his own lips against his. He'd only kissed girls, but never a guy before…

Kato started to get back up and have another try at swimming, but he felt a hand close around his arm. Looking over his shoulder in confusion, he waited for Britt to say whatever he wanted to say. Probably something about how swimming attracted ladies or some stupid things like that.

However, Kato was surprised as he felt himself being pulled downwards. His natural instinct was to punch Britt in the chest and flip him over, his other hand nailing Britt's pressure point at the back of his head, but Kato ignored that for a second as he felt Britt's mouth meet his.

"…?"

Britt pushed Kato over, kissing him. Kato had frozen, eyes wide in shock, his arms at his side. Britt pulled away, waiting for Kato's reaction, but he only lay there in astonishment.

"Don't play dead, man," Britt complained, leaning back down to kiss him again. Kato seemed to come back to life at the sight of that and dodged away, rolling to the side before scrambling to get up and run inside the mansion.

Naturally, the kisser would be very worried, but Britt wasn't – he had seen Kato's red face and a nervous, one-of-those-smiles-you-just-can't-resist smile on his face as he had run off. And besides, Kato looked so sexy from behind too.

* * *

**Ahahahah, fluff. Watched Green Hornet over the weekend and it was pretty kickass. :) Kato/Britt was so obvious... I'm serious.**

**...Jay Chou is so hot. I'm glad he's in an American movie, it'll definitely boost his popularity.**

**(-orangish-)**


End file.
